<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re drunk silly, by shooting_starry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964430">You’re drunk silly,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting_starry/pseuds/shooting_starry'>shooting_starry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting_starry/pseuds/shooting_starry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend knows the consequences of letting you get drunk, but when the two of you go to a party, he ends up babysitting a drunk girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re drunk silly,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wanted to go to Tanaka’s stupid birthday party. He wanted to stay at home with you and watch one of those movies that you loved so much, but he still found himself as your designated driver in a dark room filled with loud music, old friends, and alcohol. You were probably somewhere in the large crowd of people, probably dancing. Or maybe you were at the bar again. Your boyfriend Tsukishima had lost track of you. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. But you were drunk. Nothing good ever comes from you being drunk. Ever. He begrudgingly got up out of his seat to look for you.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki,” said Yamaguchi, “I think you may want to take y/n home. She’s with Kurro and Bokuto and is probably going to start stripping.”</p><p>“This is why I didn’t want to come.”, sighed Tsukishima. Running a hand through his blond hair, he began to find to look for his drunk girlfriend.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>When Tsukishima finally found you sitting on the bar with Kurro, Kenma and Bokuto pleading with you to keep your shirt on.</p><p>“Y/n please keep your shirt on.”, said Kenma.</p><p>“Nooooo! Let me strip!”, you whined in response, pulling your shirt over your head.</p><p>“Hey, hey hey! Y/n you really shouldn’t do that!”, yelled Bokuto. Kurro draped his jacket over your shoulders only to be pushed off by you.</p><p>“Tsukki, can you help us with your girlfriend?”, said Kurro who just noticed Tsukishima standing nearby. At the mention of your boyfriend's name, you jump off the bar to go meet him, well fall off the bar.</p><p>“Y/n we should get out of here.”, said your boyfriend.</p><p>“Do I have to? It’s just starting to get fun!”, you slur in response.</p><p>“Yes you do.”, replied Tsukishima, holding your hand to guide you out of the loud party. As you reach the door, Tsukishima grabbed your coat and draped his own over your shoulders. The two of you start walking down the street to your parked car. You were latched onto your boyfriend’s arm with your hands intertwined.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>When you reach the car, you walk to the driver's side, and open the door. As you start to get in, you feel a hand on your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. You turn around to see your boyfriend giving you a disapproving, but loving look.</p><p>“Y/n let me drive.”, said Tsukishima.</p><p>“I want to drive, Tsukki.”, you whine.</p><p>“You're drunk silly, there is no way I’m letting you drive.”, he replied nudging you towards the opposite side of the car.</p><p>You reluctantly walk towards the other side of the car and sit down. Tsukishima pulls out of the parking space, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on your thigh. The drive was quiet, with the sound of the engine filling your ears.  </p><p>“Tsukki, can I ask you a question?”, you ask out of the blue. You could feel your eyelids growing heavy, a sleep starting to take over your body.</p><p>“Sure.”, he answered without taking his eyes off the empty street, waiting for your response.</p><p>“Do you love me?”, you ask. The exhaustion from the party and alcohol kicking in, and your eyelids flutter shut. Tsukishima, surprised at the question, looked at you, taking in all of your features, from the way you looked so at peace, to your slightly opened mouth.</p><p>“You don’t even know how much.”, he replied, with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>When you arrived at your shared apartment , Tsukki tried to wake you up with a light shake. When you didn’t move, he lifted you up, with one hand under your knees, and the other supporting your back, carrying you into the apartment.</p><p>When he entered the apartment, you still sound asleep in his arms, he gently placed you on the chair next to the door and carefully took off your shoe, setting them to the side. He walked through the living room and into the bedroom. He softly placed you on the bed and changed you into a soft sweater and shorts. After tucking you in, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for you when you woke up. Placing the glass on your bedside table, he gingerly placed a kiss on your forehead, and left you to peacefully sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>